For a FarAway Love, This is For You
by zini-ya
Summary: It's tough living so far away from your loved one....Hikaru , Umi and Fuu.
1. AFTER THE DREAM, I CRY

**Zini-ya --- That's what I've always thought that the girls will say knowing the fact that they won't be seeing their beloved men **_**anymore **_**or for an indefinite period of time. Finally, I was able to write a poem for them… Huh! I know it's not that good o rather some of you may be furrowing their eyebrows…go ahead and snort! Flame it if you want… after all this all that I can produce! Hah! It's been three years since I joined here and written only 4 fanfic! **_**Nice. Grrr!!!**_** Good luck reading!**

**For a Far-away Love,**

**This is for You….**

* * *

**After the Dream, I Cry**

(from Fuu's sleepless nights of thinking…)

*

So many times, I ponder of our moments together.

I always wonder how it would have been

if we're allowed to stay.

Maybe now, we are inside a humble home

building a family of our own.

I've always thought and hoped of being with you.

**

You were so different of them all,

you always see me with your honest eyes.

With you, I don't feel the need to pretend.

You bring out the real me.

***

I miss your smile

and the look on your face when you're

worried of my wellbeing.

The worst, I feel terribly miserable,

if only I could feel your arms around me again…

****

I wonder what you are doing now.

Are you looking at the sky, of the spot we disappeared into?

Are you now wishing that suddenly I emerge from there?

Oh, how I wish that the gate from the Tokyo tower

towards your world could be opened now…

If so, I would waste no time and rush right into your

warm embrace…that would be my salvation.

*****

I held this _magic_ _item_ dearly into my heart,

praying that I can hear your voice even for an instant.

And there's nothing… that's when I let out a cry.

It's cruel how we can't be together…

Still, there's isn't a way for us. All I could do was hope.

My love, you just don't know how I'm missing you.

I always dream of you.


	2. A FOOL IN LOVE WITH YOU

**Zini-ya: it's me again! I've uploaded Umi's poem now! enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Fool in Love with You**

(from Umi's lamentation of a lost chance…)

*

Many times, I have called myself "fool".

How could I have let that one last chance slip away?

In a moment, I could have freed this feeling.

However, my pride won't let me.

I believed it would be for nothing.

I will only burden you with this "feeling",

you don't love me the way I love you.

**

Some times I dream of us together,

of you giving me your sweetest smile and…

My heart fills with anticipation

even though it's only an illusion,

When our face are close to each other and

you're whispering to me those clichéd words,

"I love you".

***

What if we are allowed to stay?

Will I have chance to make you love me?

Will you give me a little of your time for us

to know each other and finally see me

as a prospect for romance?

****

I'm losing sense just by

simply thinking of you.

You're too much for my mind's health, you see.

How I wish you're here to keep my sanity intact.

Just your reflection will be enough.

*****

No one knows but me that I've fallen deep and hard.

Myself alone is enough, I don't think I need company

since the others are busy on contemplating

of their own loves. They're luckier, I think.

******

For the moment, I'll go on with life. It's the only option.

There is no use crying over spilled milk.

I've lost my chance; I'll just hope to do it again _next time_…

For now, all I can do is to always remember you.

Your heart may not be beating for me…

But at least let me think of you always…


	3. Short Romance and an Everlasting Love

**Zini-ya: this is the last part of this 3-part poems I've made for my favorite characters from MKR… Bye bye…happy reading.**

* * *

**Short Romance and an Everlasting Love.**

(from Hikaru's heart embracing reality…)

*

I am brave.

Even though I know I am hurting,

I am proud of what I am feeling now.

This love I have for you

may be aching like hell but

I'm totally embracing it.

**

I can't really say that there're no memories

we've shared that I can't treasure.

There is. It's YOU.

You're face, your voice…

The love in your eyes and the love you declared

are always embedded in my mind.

***

I know we are now worlds apart,

and I don't know your whole being.

Yet there are a thousand things

that can remind me of you.

And so, I can't ever forget you.

****

For one, there is the tree outside our house…

It resembles the one where I dreamed of you sleeping.

And the birds that pass by my room's window…

You just don't know how many times I wished

you're with me while watching them soar to the blue.

*****

I know you always loved flowers…

there's a plenty in our garden,

I always play with them and told them of our short romance.

But I'm telling you, our love's going to last long.

******

Everytime I clasped my hands in my heart, I feel it.

There stays the greatest aide memoire of you.

It was hidden, secured and cared earnestly.

Only my two dear bestfriends knows of its existence.

It's the _pendant_ you've given me.

*******

In my heart, you have your home and

my love stays beside you.

Until the day we see each other again,

to explore and nourish our love together,

I will relish this precious feeling,

throwing all the doubts and fears that's

a result of this enormous distance between us…

Our hearts will always be one.

* * *

:this is the longest of the three poems... ;)


End file.
